La cobarde
by lovetamaki1
Summary: De nueva cuenta ese barco fue testigo de una tragedia, así como aquella acontecida muchos años atrás, aquella tragedia que entrelazó para siempre las vidas de Rukia y tres hombres: Ichigo, Kaien y Ashido, convirtiéndola así en la estrella más brillante alrededor de la cual la vida de ellos girará. Rukia tendrá que decidir entre cumplir con un pacto o ser una cobarde ¿Qué elegirá?
1. Prefacio

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **La historia es una adaptación de la película mexicana "La cobarde" (1952) del director Julio Bracho y protagonizada por Irasema Dilián y Ernesto Alonso.**

 **Advertencias:** AU, contiene OoC, muerte de un personaje. Drama.

* * *

 **LA COBARDE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prefacio.**

Era una noche de tormenta, el viento rugía con fuerza moviendo las ramas de los árboles que se resistían a ser arrancados de raíz, las hojas revoloteaban en el aire dirigiéndose a cualquier lugar que las llevara el viento. La lluvia, fina pero constante, empapaba las calles pavimentadas.

Los relámpagos y truenos se hacían presentes en el cielo oscuro dando muestra de la fuerza y ferocidad de la naturaleza. Casi todos los habitantes del pueblo costero de Karakura dormían abrigados y bajo la seguridad de un techo.

Pero a esas horas, más de media noche, una figura esbelta y de mediana estatura caminaba por aquellas oscuras y solitarias calles.

Era una chica de cabello negro largo, ojos violetas y piel blanca. Usaba un vestido negro hasta las rodillas, zapatos de piso también negros, los cuales ya estaban húmedos, y un largo abrigo que la protegía del frío.

La lluvia que caía por su rostro se mezclaba con las lágrimas, su rostro demostraba aflicción y miedo. Cada vez que escuchaba un trueno su cuerpo temblaba, ya que desde pequeña le asustaban las tormentas y no fue hasta un par de años después de haber llegado a Karakura, cuando le contaron su historia, que comprendió el porqué de ese miedo.

La chica llegó al muelle y se detuvo frente a una pequeña embarcación llamada "Kirsche". El barco, única propiedad de la chica, se mecía al compás de las olas que se levantaban y se azotaban con furia en las escolleras.

El mar estaba agitado y mostraba su ímpetu y poder. La chica de cabello negro reflexionó por un momento y llegó a la conclusión que ella era como esa embarcación que no oponía resistencia contra la furia del mar, que sólo se limitaba a dejarse arrastrar en la dirección que él quisiera.

Y si ella era la embarcación, _**él**_ era el mar. Fuerte, furioso, misterioso, caprichoso, siempre llevándola por el camino que quería, siempre haciendo su voluntad sin pensar en el daño que ocasionaba.

Se debatió entre entrar o no, puesto que lo que estaba haciendo era una locura, lo sabía bien, pero también sabía que si no entraba algo muy malo podía ocurrir y no quería llevarlo en su conciencia.

Así que se limpió las lágrimas y la lluvia de su afligido rostro y con paso firme subió por la rampa.

Caminó directo al camarote en el que tanto se había divertido de niña. Adentro un hombre de piel trigueña estaba sentado sobre la ya muy vieja y empolvada cama. Su mirada estaba perdida en la pistola que llevaba en las manos.

La mujer de cabello negro y ojos violetas se quedó mirándolo desde la puerta del camarote.

—Sé que te vas. —rompió el silencio el chico al escucharla llegar. Volteó a verla pero sin dejar de jugar con la pistola. —Haces bien, todos los cobardes hacemos lo mismo. —dijo y de nuevo miró aquella arma negra. —Somos como las ratas, huimos cuando presentimos peligro.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? —preguntó ella cansada de esa situación.

No quería entrar en discusión, además lo aceptaba, ella era una cobarde. Una cobarde que no se atrevió a decir no, que no tuvo coraje para luchar por su felicidad y por su amor y que por eso ahora era tan infeliz.

—Te he llamado para decirte adiós. —respondió él con el semblante sereno. —porque será la última vez que me verás. —exclamó decidido.

—¿Cuántas veces me has dicho lo mismo? —le reprochó dejando caer los brazos a sus costados, hasta ese momento se había mantenido apretando su abrigo a la altura del pecho. —y aún sigues aquí.

No es que lo quisiera ver muerto, claro que no, después de todo lo quería. Sí, era tan tonta que a pesar del daño que le hizo no le podía guarda rencor. Pero también ya estaba cansada de sus juegos, y estaba cansada de dejarse manipular por él.

Sonrió de forma irónica por la situación, pues si estaba ahí era precisamente porque de nuevo él la había manipulado.

—Esta vez es en serio. —susurró el chico con voz apagada. —yo no puedo vivir sin ti. —declaró viéndola a la cara. —si ya no podemos estar juntos, es mejor morir.

En verdad deseaba acabar con el sufrimiento, con la incertidumbre, con el dolor.

—¡Ya no me tortures más! —pidió desesperada poniendo ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza. De nuevo esas palabras que tanto la herían, pero se obligó a recobrar la calma y otra vez bajó sus manos a los costados. —sé que no te matarás. —le dijo fingiendo seguridad, pues en realidad temía que él cometiera una locura. —pero en cambio yo voy a morir lentamente, sufriendo y arrepintiéndome de las decisiones que me orillaste a tomar, llorando cada noche por lo que perdí.

—No digas eso Rukia. —solicitó con angustia el chico poniéndose de pie. —No quiero que sufras, quiero que vuelvas a sonreír, que seas feliz.

—Para eso tendría que morir. —exclamó la joven.

—Simplemente tendrías que dejar de vivir. —comentó con serenidad el chico, mirando hacia un costado de la mujer.

Fue cuando ella reparó en la pistola que estaba sobre un mueble de madera, junto a la puerta y lo suficientemente cerca para ser tomada por ella con sólo estirar el brazo.

—Los dos estamos cansados de esta situación, ya no tenemos fuerzas para seguir adelante. —señaló el chico avanzando unos pasos, pero se detuvo al ver que Rukia se puso tensa y se pegó contra el marco de madera. —Aquí sólo hemos sufrido.

Rukia lo escuchaba de forma atenta, mientras su mirada se perdía en el techo y en los recuerdos.

—Fuimos víctimas del destino, que no nos dejó estar juntos. —su voz la hacía evocar aquellos momentos dolorosos y tristes. —Y que tampoco te dejará estar con él.

Recordó ese día en el barco, sintió sus besos y caricias sobre su piel. Movió la cabeza para alejarlos, se talló los brazos intentando borrar las huellas de esas caricias, de ese día cuando comenzó su infierno.

—No fue el destino, fuiste tú. —le reprochó.

Ya estaba muy cansada de cargar esa cruz a cuestas, muy dolida, ya no aguantaba la situación. Sin ser consiente o quizás sí, tomó el arma con su mano. Estaba fría, ¿o ella era la que sentía frío y por eso temblaba?

—Podemos seguir así, frente a frente, y esperar a que llegue la mañana. —Rukia se dejó dominar por la voz tranquila y profunda del chico. —Y entonces irnos los dos juntos a ese lugar lleno de paz y luz.

—Y no tener que estar más en la oscuridad, y dejar el sufrimiento atrás. —murmuró Rukia. Ya no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera la voz aterciopelada del chico, esa voz que de nuevo influía en ella y a la que no podía resistirse.

Quizá porque en el fondo deseaba emprender ese viaje sin retorno. Por qué si ya no podía ser feliz ¿Qué sentido tenía vivir?

—Si tú quieres al alba emprenderemos el viaje, juntos. —hizo énfasis en la última palabra y se acercó a ella. —Y dejaremos atrás todo el dolor y la soledad, al fin tendremos la vida que soñamos.

De nuevo pudo respirar su fragancia masculina, esa que la había hecho caer en su dominio y la había dejado vulnerable.

—Sí, al alba. —murmuró ella sin quitar la vista del techo. Quizá entonces podrían finalmente estar juntos.

—Pero tiene que ser al mismo tiempo. —informó el chico. —porque sería muy cruel un momento de soledad antes o después. —Ella asintió viéndolo a la cara, dando así por cerrado el pacto entre ellos. Él sonrió, por fin estaría con ella eternamente.

Él la contempló desde esa distancia, memorizándose sus rasgos y el gesto de tristeza y dolor que se reflejaba en su rostro.

Las horas pasaron casi en silencio, la tormenta ya había cesado y sólo podían escuchar el sonido de las olas, sonido que los llenaba de paz, esa paz que tanto ansiaban.

.

.

Él se encontraba sentado en la cama, ella recargada en el marco de la puerta.

—Ya es el momento. —anunció el chico al acercarse el amanecer. Tomó la pistola que descansaba en la cama y acercó el cañón a su sien.

Rukia levantó la pistola y también la acercó a su cabeza, lágrimas se derramaban por sus blancas mejillas.

El sol salió con todo su esplendor y un disparo se escuchó rompiendo la calma de la mañana. Las aves paradas sobre los barandales del barco salieron en vuelo asustadas por el ruido.

De nueva cuenta aquel barco fue testigo de una tragedia, así como aquella acontecida muchos años atrás, cuando Rukia apenas era una niña de cinco años.

Aquella tragedia que entrelazó para siempre las vidas de Rukia y tres hombres, Ichigo, Kaien y Ashido.

* * *

 **Serán capítulos cortos, en este caso el prefacio está tomado de poco más de la mitad de la historia.**

 **Como es basada en una película mexicana antigua, pueden esperar mucho drama e ideas un tanto clichés.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado el inicio y me lo puedan hacer saber a través de un review.**

 **Saludos.**


	2. La niña que vino del mar

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **La historia es una adaptación de la película mexicana "La cobarde" (1952) del director Julio Bracho y protagonizada por Irasema Dilián y Ernesto Alonso.**

 **Advertencias:** AU, contiene OoC, muerte de un personaje. Drama.

* * *

 **Gracias:** **ScarrieS:** Sí, tragedias hay, también un poco de oscuridad. Tus dudas poco a poco se resolverán con los capítulos, en serio gracias por tu apoyo en mis historias. **Natsumivat:** Hola, gracias por leer esta historia también. Poco a poco tus dudas se resolverán, aunque quizá con este capítulo obtengas una pista. **Frany Fanny Tsuki:** Fran, gracias por leer la historia, espero esta vez sí terminarla. Sí la subí a Facebook, pero en esta hay un cambio importante. **Aracheli281:** Me alegra causarte intriga, poco a poco se resolverán tus dudas. Gracias por leer y comentar la historia. **SuAries:** Ya veo que no ando tan mal, cuando la vi también pensé en el IchiRuki. Espero que te guste la forma en la que intento adaptar la película.

* * *

 **LA COBARDE**

 **Capítulo 1.- La niña que vino del mar.**

En medio del océano Pacífico una embarcación alemana llamada "Kirsche" navegaba sobre sus tranquilas aguas, aunque por las nubes negras que se veían a lo lejos, esa tranquilidad no duraría mucho.

Muchas aves, presintiendo el temporal, cruzaban el cielo en busca de refugio.

El Kirsche no era un barco de gran tamaño, pero si de lujo. Sus ocupantes pertenecían a una acaudalada familia de Alemania, que se dirigía a Japón para pasar unos días de descanso. El padre, Byakuya Kuchiki, era originario de Japón pero en la adolescencia se había trasladado a ese país por trabajo y allá formó una familia.

Además de los tres integrantes de la familia Kuchiki, abordo estaban el capitán del barco, el cocinero y dos tripulantes más.

En la popa una niña de cinco años, de cabello negro y ojos violetas, estaba recargada del barandal mirando a los delfines que hacían saltos y giros en el agua a escasos tres metros de donde se encontraba, sus ojos resplandecían emocionados por tan bello espectáculo.

Ella gritaba y aplaudía enérgicamente mientras los delfines seguían brindándole su maravilloso espectáculo.

La madre de la niña, una señora de cabello oscuro, ojos azules, y muy parecida en facciones se acercó a la niña.

—Cariño. —le dijo colocándole una mano sobre el hombro. —si sigues aplaudiéndoles los delfines no se irán y el mal tiempo los encontrará aquí. —le comentó dulcemente. —Deja que se vayan.

La niña asintió y tomada de la mano de su mamá regresó a su camarote, no sin antes darle un último vistazo a los delfines que seguían saltando en el mar.

Tal como pronosticó la mamá, pocas horas después una gran tormenta azotó la embarcación.

El mar en su furia movía al barco como si estuviera hecho de papel, los ocupantes se agarraban de donde podían para evitar caer al piso o, en el peor de los casos, caer del barco. Los relámpagos y truenos le recordaban a la familia que la naturaleza a veces podía ser muy cruel.

Dentro del camarote la niña temblaba entre los brazos cálidos de su madre. Ellas estaban arrinconadas junto a la cama.

El viento rugió con fuerza rompiendo estrepitosamente un cristal de la escotilla.

—¡Ah! —gritó la niña tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos. —¡Ah! —volvió a gritar asustada cuando otro trueno se presentó. El corazón de la niña comenzó a latir con fuerza y un miedo atroz se apoderó de su pequeño cuerpo, que empezó a temblar.

Su mamá intentó tranquilizarla, pero sin éxito. Pues ¿cómo podía tranquilizar a su hija, si ella misma estaba invadida por el pánico?

Una gran ola chocó contra el barco y ellos pensaron que se voltearían, pero milagrosamente no fue así. Sin embargo el barco siguió tambaleándose sobre el mar.

El padre de familia y el cocinero intentaban tapar la ventana rota con tablas de madera, pero una gran ola de nuevo los impactó y destrozó las ventanas restantes permitiendo al mar invadir aquella nave.

Cada ola que impactaba movía al barco con fuerza, de un lado a otro, haciéndolo bajar y subir a voluntad del furioso mar.

Los padres de la niña temiendo que la tempestad se tornara más furiosa y sobre todo, preocupados por la vida de su hija, optaron por amarrarla a uno de los pilares de otro camarote que había recibido menos daño. Por lo menos ella tenía que salvarse.

—No llores Kirsche. —pidió la madre limpiando tiernamente sus sonrosadas mejillas.

Pero los relámpagos, truenos y el sonido del viento colándose por las más pequeñas rendijas, asustaban sobremanera a la niña, quien los miraba con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas.

Ella recibió un beso en la frente de cada uno de sus padres y después cerró los ojos por el cansancio y el miedo.

—No nos olvides pequeña. —susurró el padre cariñosamente mientras guardaba entre la ropa de la niña un papel enrollado y una fotografía.

Kirsche se sumergió en un mundo de fantasía mezclado con pequeños brotes de realidad, mientras sujetaba con fuerza las manos cálidas y temblorosas de su mamá.

La tormenta siguió desquitando su furia sobre la pobre embarcación que nada pudo hacer contra su fuerza, y finalmente los tripulantes sucumbieron ante la voluntad de la naturaleza.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

El pueblo de Karakura amaneció con varios daños debido a la tormenta que duró casi toda la noche, las calles estaban encharcadas, varias casas se quedaron sin sus tejas rojas, anuncios y árboles estaba tirados en calles y banquetas.

Los pescadores enseguida corrieron a cerciorarse de que sus lanchas, fuentes de ingreso, no tuvieran daños. Los vecinos se ayudaban unos a otros a limpiar los destrozos, otros menos solidarios miraban desde su ventana.

Sin duda había sido la peor tormenta que había caído en el pueblo en años.

Caminando por una banqueta iba un hombre alto, de piel morena clara y cabello negro corto, llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa de manga larga roja.

Él era Isshin Kurosaki, un joven de treinta y dos años que además de dedicarse al negocio de la familia, era coleccionista de arte.

Isshin se dirigía a supervisar la empresa familiar, una procesadora de productos del mar. Pero el grito de "barco a la deriva" proveniente del vigía de la costa le causó mayor interés.

Isshin se caracterizaba por ser un hombre noble y altruista, por eso no dudó en ir en ayuda de las personas de aquel barco.

Abordó la patrulla marítima sin dificultad, pues casi todo el pueblo lo quería y respetaba, y se aventuró en aquel rescate, sin saber todo lo que implicaba.

Al llegar junto a la embarcación "Kirsche", dos oficiales amarraron los botes y después abordaron el barco para revisarlo.

—No hay nadie. —comentó uno de los policías a Isshin. —seguramente el mar los barrió.

—Es una pena. —dijo Isshin sinceramente, pues esperaba encontrar sobrevivientes.

Miró alrededor del barco y sintió tristeza. No quería imaginarse como fue el final de los tripulantes.

—¡Vengan por aquí! —llamó el capitán de policía ansioso, desde otra parte de la cubierta y haciéndoles señas con las manos.

Isshin y otros policías fueron al camarote que les indicaba el capitán.

Mientras cruzaban la puerta la sorpresa los fue embargando a cada uno pues ahí, atada a un poste e inconsciente, estaba una pequeña niña de cabellos negros.

Isshin se apresuró a acercarse y colocó su oído en el pecho de la niña.

—¡Está viva! —exclamó aliviado al escuchar el latido acompasado de su corazón. Un oficial se acercó para ayudarlo a desatarla, mientras otro inspeccionaba el lugar. —Seguramente sus padres la ataron para evitar que el mar se la llevara. —comentó con la niña en brazos.

Salieron del camarote y se reunieron con los demás oficiales, como no hubo ni rastro de otros sobrevivientes o cuerpos, decidieron que lo mejor era regresar inmediatamente al puerto.

Subieron al barco de la policía, donde Isshin se apresuró a acostar a la niña en una banca y a cubrirla con una manta que le dio un oficial. Regresaron al puerto remolcando aquella nave de procedencia alemana. Aquella nave que quedó atada para siempre al muelle y que sería testigo de las más dolorosas escenas de la vida de la chica de cabello negro.

La niña fue llevada a un hospital para examinarla, después Isshin pidió hacerse cargo de ella, pues estaba seguro que esa niña sería buena compañía para sus hijos. A nadie le pareció mala idea, pues la casa hogar cada día contaba con más niños y aunque recibía ayuda económica de la familia Kurosaki, le faltaba ayuda humanitaria.

Además, ninguna familia mejor que la Kurosaki para acobijar en su seno a la niña huérfana.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

En la mansión Kurosaki, ubicada en una colina cercana al mar, cuatro personas esperaban ansiosas la llegada de Isshin y la nueva inquilina.

El hombre de cabello negro entró llevando a la niña en brazos, sin saber que el destino estaba tejiendo los hilos invisibles a los que iban a quedar atados.

—Le he preparado la habitación de huéspedes que da al patio trasero. —le dijo una mujer de unos treinta años, de cabello negro.

—Gracias Kukaku. —contestó Isshin y se dirigió a las escaleras, seguido por su hermana y sus hijos.

Dos de los niños eran muy parecidos en facciones, pero se diferenciaban por el color de cabello y ojos, uno era de cabello naranja y ojos miel, el otro de cabello negro y ojos verdes. El tercer niño tenía cabello caoba y ojos claros.

El de cabello negro era Kaien, de 8 años, un chico que a pesar de sus tristezas siempre mostraba una sonrisa amable. El de cabello naranja se llamaba Ichigo, de 9 años, quien mantenía una mirada triste, era retraído y muy callado. El tercer niño de cabello caoba era un chico serio y solitario, llamado Ashido, también tenía ocho años.

Ashido no era hijo de Isshin, pero fue adoptado por él cuando dos años atrás quedó huérfano, cuando su familia y la familia Kurosaki sufrieron un accidente automovilístico. Su madre se salió del auto por el parabrisas y su padre quedó prensado al volante. Ahí también murió Masaki, la madre de Ichigo y Kaien.

Isshin ese día estaba atendiendo asuntos de su empresa por lo que no había ido con ellos.

Ichigo, Ashido y Kaien quedaron con heridas superficiales y huesos rotos que pronto sanaron, sin embargo Ichigo sufrió heridas muy profundas en el alma, heridas que aún no cicatrizaban. Por eso perdió un año de estudio y actualmente iba en el mismo nivel de sus hermanos.

Al llegar a la habitación que ocuparía la niña, Isshin depositó suavemente a la pequeña en los brazos de Kukaku, quien se encargó de meterla en la cama.

Los tres niños se acercaron curiosos a ver a la niña de llamativo color de ojos.

—Es una lástima que perdiera a su familia de esa manera. —comentó Kukaku sentada en la orilla de la cama.

Ella no tenía hijos, pero siempre había querido una niña. Por ello no le costó trabajo querer a la pequeña.

Isshin asintió.

—¿Se quedará con nosotros mucho tiempo? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Eso espero. —respondió Isshin. Pues no se podía negar si alguien llegaba a reclamarla.

La niña se cubrió con la cobija hasta la nariz y pasó su mirada de uno a otro con confusión y miedo, pues no sabía dónde estaban sus papás ni quienes eran ellos.

—No te preocupes, nosotros te cuidaremos. —le comentó Isshin con ternura desde la piecera de la cama.

—Yo no dejaré que te pase nada malo. —le habló Kaien desde el lado derecho de la cama. Ella volteó a verlo.

Kaien era un niño muy protector con las personas que quería, y desde ese momento y al ver a la niña tan indefensa se prometió velar por ella.

—Yo tampoco. —comentó Ashido con seriedad, junto a Ichigo.

Kirsche los seguía mirando con confusión.

—Yo soy Ichigo. —habló el niño acercándose por el lado izquierdo, por donde estaba su tía. —¿cómo te llamas?

Ella no contestó pues no entendía el lenguaje, pero se le hizo simpático el niño y en ese momento se descubrió el rostro y comenzó a reír divertida, sus ojos violetas brillaron por un momento.

Su melodiosa voz resonó por toda la habitación, haciendo eco en el corazón del niño de cabello naranja.

Le había sonreído a él y sólo a él, por primera vez alguien lo prefería antes que a Kaien.

Sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba con ternura el rostro de la niña y se proponía atesorar esa sonrisa solamente para él.

—Ella no nos entiende. —comentó Kukaku sacando a su sobrino de sus pensamientos. —No habla nuestro idioma.

—Entonces ¿Cómo nos comunicaremos con ella? —preguntó Kaien intrigado, viendo como Ichigo se alejaba un par de pasos de la niña y ella volvía a esconder su rostro detrás de la sábana.

—Contrataremos a alguien que se lo enseñe. —Señaló Isshin.

—Ella debe de estar cansada, es mejor dejarla dormir. —indicó Kukaku poniéndose de pie.

—Pero ¿Cómo la llamaremos? —Preguntó Ashido preocupado.

Isshin meditó por varios minutos. El documento que llevaba la niña entre las ropas era su acta de nacimiento, ahí se especificaba que su nombre era Kirsche Kuchiki. Su nombre estaba en alemán y significaba cereza, pero no era un nombre que le gustara.

Al ver como Ichigo contemplaba a la niña con una pequeña sonrisa pensó que ella podría ser quien lo sacara de la oscuridad en la que había caído tras el accidente. Ella sería quien traería la alegría y luz a sus vidas.

—Rukia. —dijo finalmente. —se llamará Rukia. —sonrió. Rukia Kuchiki no sonaba mal.

Todos sonrieron ante aquel nombre, les gustaba, era perfecto para ella.

Salieron de la habitación para dejarla dormir, pensando en que ella iba a ser su pequeña Rukia, su luz, la niña que vino del mar.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Los meses transcurrieron y nadie reclamó a Rukia, así que la familia Kurosaki obtuvo su custodia.

Ella extrañaba a sus padres y cada noche lloraba por ellos mientras sostenía fervientemente aquella foto, único recuerdo de ellos. Pero cuando más triste se sentía, los cuidados amorosos de la familia Kurosaki la reconfortaban.

Una maestra fue cada día durante ocho meses para enseñarle bien el idioma y la escritura. Ella era una niña muy inteligente y aprendió rápido. La maestra tenía una hija de la edad de Rukia, Orihime, quien enseguida se hizo su amiga, aunque nada más podían verse en la mansión Kurosaki.

Rukia no recordaba nada de aquel día en que perdió a sus padres, pero cada vez que había una tormenta o un viento fuerte, ella temblaba por el miedo.

Pero siempre tuvo a sus tíos, Isshin y Kukaku, y a Kaien a su lado para consolarla y darle ánimo.

El niño de ojos verdes sufrió mucho tras la muerte de su madre, pero su carácter fuerte lo llevó a superar, en la medida de lo posible, la pérdida y salir adelante.

Él se había encariñado rápidamente con Rukia y por eso procuraba cuidarla. Todas las mañanas salía con ella, Ashido e Ichigo a caminar y jugar por la orilla de la playa, a veces se les unía otro amigo, Uryu.

Kaien quería mucho a su hermano, aunque a veces sentía que Ichigo rehuía de él, pero lo achacaba a que todavía no superaba la muerte de su madre.

Ashido también era de espíritu fuerte y aunque la muerte de sus padres le provocó gran tristeza y dolor, el que la familia Kurosaki lo acogiera significó mucho para él, por eso les guardaba gran cariño. En especial a Ichigo, pues él fue quien le pidió a Isshin que lo adoptara.

Con Rukia no se mostraba tan protector como Kaien, pues él era un poco más reservado, pero también sintió simpatía por la niña.

Por el contrario, Ichigo era un niño que se deprimía con frecuencia, por eso su papá y su tía lo tenían un poco mal criado y le consentían sus caprichos, pensando en que le estaban haciendo un bien.

Frente a todos se comportaba serio y hasta indiferente con Rukia, pero cuando estaban a solas se permitía mostrar un lado más tierno.

Él no quería que nadie supiera de su interés por ella, porque todo lo que amaba siempre le era arrebatado por su hermano.

A Kaien lo quería, sí, pero también le profesaba celos y coraje, porque él era el consentido, el mejor Kurosaki, él orgullo de su familia.

Ichigo sabía muy bien que por su culpa murió su madre, pero de la boca de su hermano jamás salió un reclamo. Kaien se dedicó a cuidarlo cuando él todavía no se quería levantar de la cama, lo animaba a seguir adelante y a superar la muerte de su madre. Pero él sabía que todo era mentira, que su hermano lo odiaba y que sólo estaba esperando que tuviera algo importante para quitárselo.

Por eso a Rukia la atesoraría en silencio, entre las sombras. Se aseguraría de que sólo a él viera, de que sólo a él quisiera.

* * *

 **Ahora que lo veo, un dato curioso es que casi siempre que pongo a Hisana y Byakuya de pareja, es porque ya están muertos.**

 **Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo y me lo puedan hacer saber a través de un review.**

 **Saludos.**


	3. Ichigo, Kaien y Ashido

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **La historia es una adaptación de la película mexicana "La cobarde" (1952) del director Julio Bracho y protagonizada por Irasema Dilián y Ernesto Alonso.**

 **Advertencias:** AU, contiene OoC, muerte de un personaje. Drama.

* * *

 **Gracias:** **Frany Fanny Tsuki , ScarrieS,** **Natsumivat, SuAries.**

* * *

 **LA COBARDE**

 **Capítulo 2.- Ichigo, Kaien y Ashido.**

El tiempo prosiguió su curso e Isshin vio con alegría como aquella niña que llegó un día de tormenta creció alegre y sana. Durante esos tres años él se encargó de que a ella no le faltara nada. Amaba a sus hijos, pero Rukia se convirtió en su adoración.

Era una niña tierna y cariñosa, que podía pasar horas junto a él, observando como limpiaba su colección de arte o escuchando con atención sus pláticas sobre los objetos que coleccionaba y que al igual que ella, le había llevado el mar.

Rukia amaba y respetaba mucho a su tío y siempre trataba de obedecerlo en todo, pues estaba muy agradecida con él por dejarla ser parte de la familia.

A ella también le gustaba pasar tiempo con su tía Kukaku, aunque a veces la regañara por ser un poco torpe. Kukaku se encargaba de una fábrica de fuegos pirotécnicos y en su tiempo libre pintaba.

Pero Rukia también solía ser callada a veces. Y aunque tuviera una preocupación y dolor no los daba a conocer, pues no quería dar más problemas a su familia.

Un año atrás, cuando cumplió siete, Isshin le contó como sucedió la muerte de sus padres, ella lloró y se entristeció por muchos días, sin embargo el apoyo y cuidados de la familia Kurosaki la sacaron pronto de esa depresión.

Mucho tuvieron que ver Ichigo, Ashido y Kaien.

Kaien era muy amable y protector con ella. Por las tardes, después de la escuela, le leía cuentos y a veces le llevaba flores silvestres, también le enseñaba sobre su idioma u otras materias de la escuela. Algunas veces lo ayudaba a curar animalitos enfermos, pues él había expresado que de grande quería ser médico y ese instinto de salvar vidas lo extendía a cualquier ser vivo.

Rukia se sentía feliz a su lado, lo admiraba y respetaba mucho.

Ashido era alguien callado y serio, pero gentil con ella. Con él podía pasarse horas viendo películas, leyendo libros o dando paseos por el jardín.

Ichigo era un poco raro en su conducta. Algunas veces se mostraba muy cariñoso y tierno, otras enojado y arisco. Con él disfrutaba aquellos días en que le enseñaba a tocar el piano, no era muy buena pero le tenía paciencia. Era en esos momentos, cuando estaban solos, que él le mencionaba lo mucho que la quería.

Rukia adoraba a los tres muchachos y se preocupaba mucho por ellos, en especial por Ichigo, ya que a veces lo veía triste y deprimido, y cuando eso pasaba ella intentaba reconfortarlo.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Esa mañana de sábado Rukia, Ichigo, Ashido y Kaien estaban dando un paseo por la playa que quedaba bajo la colina donde vivían.

Rukia llevaba un vestido azul hasta las rodillas y su cabello negro, hasta los hombros, en una pequeña coleta. Algunos cabellos rebeldes le salían a los costados. Caminaba descalza por la arena, las pequeñas olas mojaban sus pies cuando llegaban a morir a la playa.

De vez en cuando daba un par de giros con los brazos extendidos para sentir los cálidos rayos de sol y la brisa del mar, y era cuando su carcajada alegre llegaba a oídos de los hermanos Kurosaki.

Los chicos caminaban detrás de ella, muy atentos a sus movimientos. Llevaban una bermuda negra y playera azul, Kaien, roja Ichigo y blanca Ashido.

A Kaien le gustaba verla feliz, la admiraba por su fortaleza, pues aunque también había perdido a sus padres trágicamente, logró salir adelante y siguió siendo esa niña alegre y amable que se preocupaba por todos.

Él también superó la muerte de su madre, sin embargo algo había cambiado. Ya no quedaba nada de aquel niño sonriente que veía todo como juego y sin preocupaciones. Se vio forzado a madurar demasiado rápido, y aunque no negaba que era feliz, tampoco era de los que iban sonriéndole a vida.

Ashido se veía reflejado en ella, compartían una historia similar. Él deseaba ser como ella, ser feliz a pesar de las adversidades. También quería ser extrovertido y poder expresar sus sentimientos, pero no podía.

Ichigo llevaba el ceño fruncido, le gustaba escuchar las risas de Rukia, pero no compartirlas.

A su alrededor se escuchaban las olas del mar y el sonido del revolotear de las gaviotas mientras buscaban su alimento.

Rukia comenzó a correr al ver delante de ella una concha grande de caracol, pero se le enredaron los pies e inevitablemente cayó a la arena de rodillas.

—¡Rukia! —gritaron los tres chicos al unísono y corrieron hacia ella.

Pero fue Kaien quien llegó primero. Ichigo se detuvo y los miró con enojo. Ashido llegó junto a ellos y volteó a ver a su hermano mayor.

Entendió que su enojo se debía a la cercanía de Kaien con Rukia.

—Rukia ¿estás bien? —preguntó Kaien preocupado mientras la levantaba del suelo.

—Sí, gracias. —le respondió sonriendo. Él revisó que no estuviera herida. —Sólo fue una simple caída, no soy tan frágil. —comentó Rukia despreocupada.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme. —contestó Kaien metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos del short.

Rukia le sonrió con ternura como respuesta.

Después Kaien, Ashido y ella se sentaron en la arena para mirar el mar, eso los tranquilizaba y llenaba de paz. Ichigo observaba sentado desde atrás, arrojando piedras al agua. No le gustaba compartir la atención de Rukia con nadie más, en especial con sus hermanos.

—¡Chicos!, ¡Rukia! —el grito emocionado de una niña los hizo voltear hacia la izquierda.

Hacía ellos corrían un niño de la misma edad de Ichigo, de cabellera negra y lentes y una chica de cabello naranja quien iba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Esa era la clase de niña que sonreía a la vida.

—Orihime, Uryu. —los llamó Rukia agitando su mano. Le alegraba verlos.

Rukia conoció a Uryu por Ichigo y se hicieron buenos amigos. Iban en la misma escuela y en la hora del recreo los tres almorzaban juntos y a veces también se les unía en sus paseos.

Uryu era con la única persona con la que Ichigo convivía además de ella y sus hermanos.

—¡Ha llegado la feria al pueblo! —informó emocionada la chica cuando llegó junto a ellos. Rukia mostró sorpresa y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.—Están bajando los juegos, vamos a verlos. —les sugirió.

La primera en ponerse de pie fue Rukia.

—Vamos chicos. —les dijo a los hermanos. —será divertido.

Kaien se puso de pie. No le atraían mucho las ferias, pero Rukia tenía razón, yendo con los chicos la diversión no faltaba. Orihime siempre era la primera en querer subirse a los juegos y al final siempre terminaba llorando por el miedo.

—De acuerdo. —respondió. —Ashido, tú también vienes. —no preguntó para no darle opción a negarse.

El chico de cabello caoba asintió y se puso de pie.

Rukia se giró hacia Ichigo, quien también se había puesto de pie.

—¿Vienes con nosotros? —le preguntó. Le parecía muy buena idea pasar un rato agradable todos juntos.

—No gracias, prefiero quedarme aquí. —comentó serio.

Rukia se entristeció pero no le rogó para que aceptara acompañarlos. No entendía porque Ichigo a veces se distanciaba de ellos.

—Está bien, nos vemos en la casa. —comentó Kaien.

Rukia y los demás se dieron la vuelta para ir a la feria, no avanzaron mucho cuando escucharon el grito de dolor de Ichigo.

Al volverse hacía él, lo vieron con una de las rodillas sangrando. Rápidamente corrieron hacía el niño.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó la niña de ojos violetas asustada, con la voz entrecortada y el pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez.

—Me caí y me raspé con una piedra. —dijo Ichigo señalando una pequeña piedra manchada de sangre que estaba junto a él. —Pero no te preocupes, me las arreglaré yo solo, vete con ellos. —comentó con un leve matiz de reproche, viendo a la niña.

—Ya lo oíste, vámonos. —señaló Kaien, pues como niño que era infinidad de veces se había raspado las rodillas y sabía que eso no suponía mayor riesgo.

—¡Pero no puedo dejarlo así! —expresó Rukia con angustia. —Ustedes vayan, yo me quedaré a curarlo.

Ashido se negó a irse al principio, después de todo se trataba de su hermano y se preocupaba por él, pero ni Orihime ni Uryu querían perderse la llegada de la feria, ya que por ser el primer día algunas atracciones daban boletos gratis, pero tampoco querían ir solos, así que después de convencerlo sobre que Ichigo estaría bien con Rukia, se alejaron de ahí.

.

.

Rukia ayudó a Ichigo a llegar hasta la habitación del chico, pues él cojeaba por el dolor que le representaba la herida. Sus tíos no estaban en casa, pues Isshin había salido a recoger un cuadro que le llegó desde Francia y Kukaku a comprar lo que necesitaba para sus pinturas.

La empleada doméstica y Nana de los niños, Unohana, se encargó de proporcionarle a Rukia todo lo que necesitaba para hacer la curación.

Con mucho cuidado la niña se encargó de desinfectar la herida y después le colocó una gasa para que no le entrara polvo. Él veía con atención todos sus movimientos, pero su mirada era triste.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Rukia preocupada cuando notó su mirada.

—Nada. —respondió el niño.

Pero tenía miedo, miedo a que un día ella descubriera que Kaien era mejor que él y lo dejara de querer, miedo a que sus hermanos por fin comprendiera que clase de persona era y también lo olvidaran.

Ella lo seguía viendo con dulzura.

—Rukia ¿me quieres? —cuestionó preocupado. Rukia sonrió y lo abrazó con amor.

—Te quiero mucho Ichigo, mucho. —le susurró.

—Nunca me dejes de querer. —pidió él con angustia. Rukia lo abrazó más fuerte para reconfortarlo.

No, Rukia jamás dejaría de quererlo, ni a Kaien, ni a Ashido, ni a sus tíos, ellos eran su familia.

.

.

Días después Ichigo contrajo una fuerte gripa y su papá lo obligó a permanecer en cama, arruinando así los planes de los niños de ir a jugar al barco de Rukia, uno de sus lugares favoritos para divertirse, pues ahí explayaban su imaginación.

—¡Pero yo quiero ir! —gritó enojado a Isshin, que lo miraba recargado desde la pared de enfrente. Rukia y Kaien estaban en un costado de la cama viendo como él hacía uno de sus acostumbrados berrinches. Ashido estaba sentado en la piecera.

Él era el más preocupado por la salud de su hermano.

—Ichigo entiende que estás enfermo, no puedes ir al barco así o te pondrás peor. —Su papá intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Tío déjalo ir. —le pidió Rukia. —se abrigará bien y estaremos adentro. —Nadie se sorprendió de su petición, pues generalmente le daba la razón al niño de cabello naranja.

—Me temo que esta vez no podré conceder tus deseos. —respondió Isshin a su sobrina.

—Mañana jugarás con nosotros. —comentó Kaien, quien compartía la misma opinión de su papá.

Ichigo se dio la vuelta para darles la espalda y se tapó hasta el cuello con la cobija.

—Nadie me quiere. —murmuró. —me quiero morir.

—¡No digas eso! —pidió angustiada Rukia.

—Ichigo deja de ser tan malcriado. —lo regañó su papá, no tomando en cuenta sus palabras por considerarlas sólo un berrinche. ¡Qué equivocado estaba!

Esa mañana cuando Rukia regresó de jugar, le llevó al niño de ojos cafés una concha que se encontró en los alrededores del barco.

Eso se repitió muchas veces, cuando Ichigo decía que se quería morir, Rukia se preocupaba mucho y para consolarlo le llevaba cualquier cosa que el niño le pidiera.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Los días siguieron su curso y así como las flores se abren en primavera y la luna se asoma por la noche, Rukia floreció en una hermosa joven de quince años, que con su luz alegraba e iluminaba los momentos más oscuros de quienes la conocían. Kaien, Ashido e Ichigo se volvieron unos apuestos jóvenes de dieciocho y diecinueve años respectivamente. Los tres buenos para el estudio, pero Kaien sobresalía en los deportes, Ashido en la pintura e Ichigo en la música, que era la única que a veces llenaba a su dolido corazón.

Siguiendo sus sueños Kaien entró a estudiar medicina, Ashido artes e Ichigo música.

Los tres seguían siendo muy unidos, pero algo cambió, pues en ellos se despertó un nuevo sentimiento. Su amor por Rukia fue más allá del que se tiene por la familia o los amigos. Con el tiempo los chicos se fueron enamorando de ella, cada uno a su manera.

Pero tenían en común que no lo expresaban abiertamente, pues Rukia no parecía estar enamorada de alguno de ellos, o de nadie en especial.

Cuando Kaien y Ashido cumplieron los dieciséis años Isshin envió a los tres a estudiar a Tokio, pues quería que recibieran la mejor educación. Les quedaba a dos días de distancia, por ello y por la cantidad de tareas que tenían, sólo regresaban a casa en vacaciones.

Rukia los extrañaba mucho aunque tenía amistades, varias tardes se la pasó suspirando en frente de la ventana aguardando su regreso.

.

.

En vacaciones de verano de ese año, sucedió algo que marcó la vida de Rukia.

Esa noche todos estaban reunidos en el comedor disfrutando de una rica cena. Los muchachos habían regresado esa tarde y su tía los quiso consentir con sus comidas favoritas.

Mientras degustaban los platillos preparados por Kukaku, conversaron sobre todo lo ocurrido durante el tiempo que no se habían visto.

Después de la cena Isshin informó que Rukia haría un anuncio especial. Todos le prestaron atención sentados en el comedor.

—¡He decidido ir a Alemania! —comentó con alegría la muchacha.

Los presentes la miraron como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza. El silencio reinó en la habitación.

—Quiero conocer el país de mi mamá y donde nací. —explicó al ver la cara de confusión de los presentes. —Sólo serán un par de años, después regresaré para seguir con mis estudios. —agregó con nerviosismo y jugando con sus dedos.

El dinero no era problema para Rukia, pues con el tiempo y gracias a la acción de los abogados de su padre, se enteró que él le había dejado una cuantiosa herencia. Pero Isshin le daba todo lo que necesitaba y a su lado era feliz, así que nunca había pensado en regresar a su país, hasta ahora.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres? —preguntó Isshin. Le dolía pensar en su partida, pero siempre supo que ella también tendría que irse, aunque al parecer todavía no estaba preparado para ello.

—Sí tío, eso es lo que quiero. —comentó viéndolo con una sonrisa sincera.

El ruido de una silla golpeando el suelo la hizo girar, era Ichigo quien se había levantado violentamente y la miraba furioso.

—¡Pues lárgate de una vez! —gritó con cólera. Después se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—Ichigo, espera. —pidió Rukia, pero él no se detuvo, subió las escaleras rápidamente y entró a su cuarto, azotando tan fuerte la puerta que se escuchó hasta el comedor.

Kukaku e Isshin no le dieron importancia a la conducta del muchacho, imaginaban que pronto se le pasaría el berrinche y comprendería que Rukia tenía que hacer ese viaje. Además en cierta medida lo entendían, pues casi no tenía amigos y desde pequeño desarrolló mucho afecto por la chica.

Después de decirle a Rukia que apoyarían su decisión, ellos salieron de casa para ir a un acto de beneficencia acompañados de Ashido.

Rukia y Kaien salieron al jardín y se sentaron en una banca de piedra que daba a una fuente con la figura de una sirena.

Ella suspiró con tristeza.

—No te pongas triste por Ichigo. —le pidió el muchacho. —No es mala persona, sólo que teme perderte a ti también, así como a nuestra mamá. —comentó viendo el suelo.

Ichigo siempre fue demasiado apegado a su madre, y su muerte representó una gran pérdida. Kaien imaginaba que ese apego ahora lo había volcado hacia la chica.

—Pero a mí no me perderá.— respondió Rukia girando la cabeza para verlo, él también la buscó con la mirada. —Ni tu tampoco. —agregó viéndolo a los ojos. —el que me vaya no quiere decir que nuestros lazos se romperán, ustedes son muy importantes para mí. —dijo con sinceridad.

—Lo sé. —respondió él. —Y él también lo entenderá, sólo dale tiempo. —Rukia asintió.

Ellos siguieron platicando un rato más y ella se sintió más segura y reconfortada con las palabras de Kaien.

A él le dolía que ella se fuera, porque la amaba, pero si con eso ella era feliz, para él estaba bien.

Una suave brisa se sintió, jugó con los cabellos de los chicos y meció las hojas de los arboles produciendo un bello sonido.

—Rukia. —llamó Kaien a la chica, que había alzado la vista para ver el estrellado cielo nocturno.

Estaba decidido a confesarle su amor, pero no le pediría respuesta, le otorgaría el tiempo que ella pensaba marcharse para que ella lo pensara bien.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella viéndolo.

—Yo…quiero decirte que…

—Estate quieto Hachi. —dijo Rukia riendo e interrumpiendo al muchacho, pues un perro Akita blanco se había acercado y parado de patas sobre ella.

Hachi era el perro de Rukia, hacía un par de años lo había visto en una veterinaria e Isshin se lo compró al ver que le había gustado.

Por fin Hachi hizo caso y se sentó viendo a Rukia y moviéndole la cola.

—¿Qué me estabas diciendo? —preguntó Rukia a su acompañante. Pero antes de que Kaien hablara, Hachi comenzó a ladrarles desesperado. —¿tienes hambre Hachi? —preguntó la chica al perro, quien movió la cola más aprisa y volvió a ladrar.

El muchacho suspiró viendo al perro, su confesión tendría que esperar un poco más.

—Yo le daré de comer. —Dijo él poniéndose de pie—tu deberías de hablar con mi hermano.

Rukia asintió y Kaien se llevó a su peludo amigo al jardín de enfrente para darle de comer.

Ella se puso de pie y entró a la casa.

.

.

Tocó a la puerta de Ichigo pero él no respondió. Volvió a tocar.

—¡Déjame solo! —escuchó su voz enojada como respuesta.

Pero ella no lo dejaría solo así que giró el pomo de la puerta y entró, la habitación estaba en penumbras, sólo la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, que permanecía abierta.

El lugar estaba en silencio, la cama estaba perfectamente tendida con sus sábanas azul marino. Arriba de la cabecera estaba un cuadro con un paisaje nevado realizado por Ashido.

—Te dije que te fueras. —la voz susurrante de Ichigo la asustó. Ella giró en dirección del sonido, lo halló en una esquina recargado de la pared.

—¡Ichigo! —gritó asustada al notar que llevaba una navaja en una mano y que amenazaba con cortarse una vena de la otra.

—Nadie me quiere. —susurró sin despegar la navaja de su muñeca, pero viendo a Rukia con tristeza.

—Yo te quiero. —se apresuró a contestar Rukia, invadida por el pánico.

—Pero te irás y pronto me olvidarás y dejarás de quererme. —reprochó con angustia. —Y si nadie me quiere ya no veo el caso de vivir. —hizo el intentó por cortarse, pero Rukia corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

—Yo te quiero. —exclamó desesperada. —te quiero mucho. —comenzó a llorar sobre el pecho del chico.

Ichigo dejó caer la navaja y la abrazó con fuerza, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de la chica.

—Prométeme que siempre me querrás, que nunca me dejarás. —susurró él.

—Te lo prometo. —respondió Rukia. —No me iré, me quedaré aquí.

Rukia no dejó de llorar por varios minutos, le causaba mucha tristeza y dolor el imaginarse que si no hubiera llegado a tiempo él hubiera cumplido su propósito. Quería mucho a la familia Kurosaki como para causarles dolor, así que decidió no ir a Alemania y seguir su vida en el pueblo.

Rukia no le dijo a nadie lo sucedido, alegó que había pensado mejor las cosas y que prefería no interrumpir sus estudios, pero le pidió a Ichigo acudir a un psicólogo. Él prometió hacerlo, pero no cumplió su promesa.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

 **Tres años después.**

Fue en su fiesta de cumpleaños número dieciocho, cuando ella se percató de sus sentimientos.

Esa noche mientras bailaba en el centro de la pista con ese chico su corazón latió acelerado, su estómago parecía contendor de miles de mariposas revoloteando y sus ojos violetas no quisieron apartarse de los ojos de él.

Se sentía flotar entre las nubes mientras bailaban al compás de la música. Cuando él le sonrió ella sintió sus mejillas arder.

No supo cuándo el amor fraternal evolucionó a lo que ahora sentía, pero ya lo venía sospechando, pues meses atrás, cuando él le ofreció su mano para bajar del barco sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrer su piel. Después de eso comenzó a sentirse nerviosa cada vez que estaban juntos, pero al mismo tiempo esos momentos eran los que más esperaba del día.

Ella le sonrió y sus ojos violetas brillaron como piedras preciosas bajo el sol.

Esa noche Rukia durmió feliz pensando en el hombre que amaba, ignorando completamente lo que estaba por suceder y que tantas lágrimas la harían derramar.

* * *

 **Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo y me lo puedan hacer saber a través de un review.**

 **Saludos.**


	4. Promesas

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **La historia es una adaptación de la película mexicana "La cobarde" (1952) del director Julio Bracho y protagonizada por Irasema Dilián y Ernesto Alonso.**

 **Advertencias:** AU, contiene OoC, muerte de un personaje. Drama. En este capítulo hay intento de lemon.

* * *

 **Gracias:** **Frany Fanny Tsuki:** Lo admito, me gusta dejarlos con incertidumbre, como siempre acertaste en tu teoría, aunque no te diré cual. **Natsumivat:** Me disculpo de antemano por lo giros de la historia, pues todavía sigo en duda sobre el final, no sé si será feliz o no. **SuAries:** Quizá porque parece tan falto de efecto, como un niño, que es difícil no quererlo, sin embargo sus acciones pueden cambiar muchas que pueda darle ese toque diferente a la historia que esperas. Siento un poco de presión por ello. **Rukia-Kuchiki-Lol-14:** Bienvenida a esta historia también, espero te siga gustando. **FrikiHimechan:** Gracias por leer esta historia también, sí la verdad que pensé mucho para hacer este fic, pues la historia no es convencional, pero después del final del manga me animé a hacerla. Después de todo creo que es bueno variar un poco a veces.

* * *

 **LA COBARDE**

 **Capítulo 3.- Promesas.**

Esa tarde Isshin y Kukaku estaban en el estudio, él buscando con una lupa posibles defectos en la pintura recién adquirida, ella rotulando invitaciones.

Ambos disfrutando lo que hacían.

—¿Te faltan muchas todavía? —preguntó el hombre sin despegar la vista del paisaje victoriano. Su hermana llevaba cerca de media hora en aquella labor. Seguía sin entender la cantidad de personas que se podía invitar a una pequeña fiesta.

—Las de Kaien. —respondió Kukaku escribiendo el destinatario en el sobre. —le pedí el favor a Ashido que lo llamara.

A pesar que la fiesta era en su honor no mostraba mucho interés en ella.

Isshin dejó la lupa en la mesa y volteó a ver a su hermana.

—Extrañaré al chico. —mencionó con tristeza. Aunque estudiaba lejos sabía que podía verlo por lo menos unos cuantos días al año.

—También yo, pero esa es la ley de la vida. —comentó la mujer. —pero alégrate de que está haciendo algo que le gusta.

Isshin asintió.

Kaien había entrado a un programa de becas y se marcharía a Estados Unidos para terminar sus estudios allá. Su papá y su tía le estaban organizando una fiesta de despedida para la siguiente semana.

.

.

Rukia tocaba el piano en la estancia de la casa. Kaien recargado en el instrumento terminaba de escribir los nombres de las personas a las que quería invitar.

A unos metros de distancia estaba Ichigo sentado en el sillón mirando a través de la ventana, pero de vez en cuando volteaba a mirarlos de forma discreta.

Rukia había estado muy callada y aunque quería ocultarlo, Kaien sabía que no estaba feliz con su partida.

—No estés triste, ya verás que el tiempo pasará rápido. —comentó Kaien mirándola.

—Ya debería estar acostumbrada, en todos estos años ustedes vienen y van. —respondió ella sin dejar de tocar aquellas notas tristes. —pero esta vez te irás más tiempo y más lejos.

Se iría más de un año, en el cual no regresaría a casa. Y extrañaría sus largas y entretenidas platicas. Se había dicho que lo despediría con una sonrisa, pues él estaría logrando sus sueños, pero realmente estaba triste por su partida.

—Pero esta vez Ichigo se quedará. —recordó Kaien, pues ya había terminado su carrera. A Ashido le faltaba un semestre más.

Rukia se sintió nerviosa de pronto y quiso cambiar el tema.

—Mejor termina de hacer tu lista de invitados, has omitido a varios. —señaló al ver que sólo había diez nombres escritos en la hoja.

—Pues que yo sepa no tienes más pretendientes, porque yo ya estoy apuntado de primero. —bromeó un poco. Y es que varios de sus amigos le habían comentado lo suertudo que era al tener a una chica como ella viviendo bajo su techo.

—¿Has acabado ya con la lista? —interrumpió Ashido acercándose a ellos. Había alcanzado a escuchar su conversación y no le gustó.

Se sentía celoso de la relación que ellos dos tenían.

—Sí, ahora se la llevo. —mencionó Kaien separándose del piano. Le sonrió a Rukia y luego salió del salón.

Rukia siguió tocando y Ashido se acercó a su espalda, contuvo el impulso de acariciar aquellos níveos brazos.

—¿Te apena mucho que Kaien se vaya? —preguntó Ashido.

—Sí. —respondió ella. —igual que me entristece cada vez que alguno de ustedes se va.

Aunque Rukia estaba siendo mentirosa, pues en los últimos meses había una partida que le dolía mucho más.

—Nunca había pensado que estando encerrada en esta casa serías infeliz. —comentó el joven de cabello caoba.

Rukia dejó de tocar e inclinándose hacia atrás recargó su cuerpo en el pecho del chico. Ashido se estremeció ante su contacto.

—Yo he sido muy feliz en esta casa. —mencionó con una sonrisa separándose de él para volver a tocar.

Ashido sonrió discretamente y luego también se retiró de la habitación.

En cuanto estuvieron solos Ichigo se acercó a Rukia, quien le dejó libre un espacio en el banco para que se sentara.

Ichigo empezó a tocar las notas de la sonata "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven, Rukia miró sus movimientos y cuando lo consideró prudente lo acompañó tocando algunas notas.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó ella, pues Ichigo se veía decaído.

—No lo sé, estoy triste. —respondió él mirando hacia el frente.

—¿Por qué?

—Kaien y Ashido se irán y pronto terminarán su carrera, y yo…

—Tú ya las has terminado. —interrumpió Rukia.

—Pero yo quiero ser concertista. —dijo.—quiero ir a estudiar a Europa con los mejores maestros, y triunfar.

—Si hablaras con mi tío.

—No. —Ichigo la interrumpió sin dejar de tocar. —él no cree en mí, no cree que tenga talento, nadie lo hace. —comentó deprimido.

—Yo creo en ti. —exclamó Rukia dejando de tocar y girando para verlo. —yo sé que tienes talento.

Ichigo volteó a verla y le sonrió.

—Rukia, dímelo todos los días, dímelo siempre. —pidió. —no dejes que yo mismo crea lo contrario. Necesito cariño, si algún día veo que ya no me quiere nadie creo que me mataré.

Rukia lo vio con preocupación. Habían pasado muchos años desde que no lo escuchaba hablar así. Recordó aquel día que lo vio con la navaja en las manos y su corazón se acongojó.

—No repitas eso. —suplicó ella. —nadie te dejará de querer, siempre nos tendrás a nosotros.

—Rukia, prométeme que nunca me dejarás solo. —Ella lo vio fijamente. —promételo por favor. —se notaba desesperado.

—Lo prometo. —respondió ella alargando su brazo para acariciar su cabello naranja. —Siempre te querré, siempre estaré contigo.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa cálida.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Una hora antes de la fiesta Isshin reunió a sus tres hijos en su recámara. Necesitaba hablar con ellos antes de que Kaien se fuera.

Los jóvenes estaban sentados en tres sillas alrededor de una mesa mientras el mayor estaba de pie frente a ellos. Los cuatro ya lucían atractivos y elegantes con los trajes en tonos oscuros.

—¿Y bien papá, que sucede? —preguntó Kaien un poco impaciente, arreglándose los puños de la camisa blanca.

—Primero que nada quiero expresarles que estoy muy orgulloso de todos ustedes, porque además de ser grandes estudiantes, algunos ya profesionistas. —dijo mirando a Ichigo. —y de tener habilidades artísticas excepcionales, son grandiosos hijos y buenos seres humanos.

—¿Pero? —preguntó Ichigo.

—Pero temo que su relación como hermanos se vea mermada por sus sentimientos hacia Rukia. —mencionó y los tres reflejaron la sorpresa en su rostro.

—¿Pero qué dices papá? —preguntó Ashido. Le había costado un poco llamarlo así, pero ahora de verdad lo consideraba su padre.

—Miren, no soy tonto, ustedes son mis hijos y los conozco. —señaló Isshin. —he visto cómo han evolucionado sus sentimientos por ella, pero temo que ahora que se va Kaien por un buen tiempo, sus lazos se rompan pensando en que Ichigo o Ashido intenten algo con ella.

—Papá. —Ichigo se puso de pie, pareciendo nervioso. —No te lo había dicho porque no sabía cómo, pero también me voy.

—¿Qué? ¿Te vas? —preguntó Isshin confuso. Sus hermanos también lo miraron con sorpresa. Él no había mencionado nada antes.

—Sí, solicité una beca para Europa y me la han concedido, no quise decir nada por temor a que me la negaran.

—Hermano, me alegro por ti. —exclamó Ashido con orgullo. —volverás siendo un gran pianista.

Ichigo asintió y también recibió las felicitaciones de Kaien e Isshin.

—Entonces esto cambia las cosas. —dijo Isshin. —había pensado que lo mejor era que los tres se declararan esta noche, así ella podría tomar una decisión, pero si los tres se van a ir, eso la dejaría inquieta.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. —mencionó Kaien. —No quiero turbar su tranquilidad.

—Entonces deberíamos esperar a hablar con ella hasta que regresemos. —propuso Ichigo y los tres asintieron.

—Es una promesa entonces. —habló Ashido. —los tres guardaremos silencio sobre nuestros sentimientos.

Isshin sonrió complacido por la actitud de sus tres hijos.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Rukia salió de su cuarto sonriente, pues le gustó mucho el vestido azul corte princesa largo que su tía le regaló para esa ocasión. La espalda era de encaje y el frente tenía adornos de abalorio. Usaba un moño y maquillaje natural, aunque resaltaban sus ojos.

—Te ves hermosa esta noche. —la voz de Ichigo la asustó, giró para verlo recargado en la pared junto a su puerta y de brazos cruzados.

—¿Y eso te molesta? —preguntó pues el chico no se veía feliz.

Se despegó de la pared y caminó hacia ella.

—Sí, me molesta. —confesó. —porque todos se fijarán en ti, y querrán bailar contigo.

—¿Y es grave eso? —preguntó en un tono divertido.

—Sí, porque no quiero que nadie te abrace así. —declaró Ichigo y pasando un brazo detrás de su espalda la acercó a su pecho.

El corazón de ella latió fuertemente, acoplándose al de él.

—Ichigo. —susurró.

—Te quiero Rukia. —confesó con delicadeza y se inclinó para besarla. Fue un beso corto, pero apasionado.

Rukia lo alejó con sus brazos.

—Rukia, no me desprecies. —pidió. No lo soportaría.

—Rukia, Ichigo. —Unohana había llegado con ellos, interrumpiéndolos. —la fiesta ya empezó y los buscan los invitados.

—Ya voy. —mencionó Rukia y se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, con el corazón acelerado y una sonrisa en los labios.

Ichigo siguió a Unohana.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

La fiesta de despedida se llevó a cabo en el jardín de la mansión, que ese tarde-noche lucía hermoso, adornado con flores naturales e iluminado con las antorchas de jardín.

Isshin y un par de amigos dieron unas palabras de despedida para Kaien, luego el baile comenzó.

Rukia bailó un par de melodías lentas con Isshin, luego Kaien y por ultimo Ashido. Ichigo los contemplaba desde una mesa, celoso y enojado.

Kaien sufrió cuando bailó con Rukia, pues la tenía entre sus brazos, sentía su calor, aspiraba su aroma, sus labios lo tentaban, y él estaba atado a una promesa.

.

.

Rukia bailaba con un invitado de la fiesta cuando vio pasar a Ichigo hacia el camino que conducía a la playa, se veía decaído. Con educación se disculpó con el chico y fue detrás del muchacho de cabello naranja.

—¡Ichigo! —lo llamó, pero no se detuvo. —¡Ichigo! —lo llamó con más fuerza.

Él se detuvo y esperó a que ella se acercara.

—¿Qué tienes? —preguntó poniendo una mano sobre su espalda. Le preocupaba que se mostrara tan triste.

Él se giró hacia ella rompiendo su contacto.

—Te he dicho que te quería y no te importó. —reprochó. —has bailado con todos, pero a mí ni siquiera me has mirado. —se escuchaba dolido.

—Ichigo, lo siento, pero me vi obligada. —dijo ella, sintiéndose agobiada.

—No importa, regresa con ellos. —indicó y siguió caminando hacía la playa.

Rukia miró atrás, a la fiesta y luego al camino por donde él se marchó.

.

.

Ichigo estaba sentado en la cama del camarote donde tantas veces jugó con Rukia cuando eran pequeños, la pieza estaba a oscuras.

No se sentía bien, había traicionado a sus hermanos, pero al ver a Rukia tan bella esa noche, sintió miedo, miedo a perderla, miedo a que alguien más se fijara en ella y la apartara de su lado.

Y sus miedos se volvieron realidad.

—Ichigo. —escuchó la voz de ella en la habitación. —no me gusta que estés a oscuras. —encendió la lámpara, permitiéndole contemplar su rostro cálido.

Él no se la merecía, estaba lleno de inseguridades, de pensamientos oscuros, de fantasmas, pero ella era su luz, con ella la lluvia se detenía. Era su ancla de salvación.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? —preguntó poniéndose de pie y caminando al centro de la habitación.

—Cuando estás triste siempre vienes aquí. —Respondió ella caminando hacia él. Le sonrió con ternura.

—Rukia, perdóname por arrastrarte a mi oscuridad. Pidió Ichigo alzando una mano con intenciones de acariciar su mejilla, pero se detuvo a centímetros de su piel y la bajó nuevamente.

No era digno de ella.

Entonces fue ella quien tomó la mano fuerte del chico entre las suyas, acariciándola con suavidad.

—Ashido y Kaien son muy buenos, me siento segura y cuidada a su lado. —le dijo. Ichigo intentó retirar su mano pero ella no lo permitió. —Muchas veces pensé que debería quererlos, pero no pude, no deseo ser protegida. —él la miró sin entender y ella le sonrió. —yo deseo protegerte.

—¿Qué? —no creía lo que escuchaba.

—Es curioso cómo alguien comienza a querer. —Platicó la chica soltando su agarre. —un día mi corazón estaba tranquilo, y al otro latía desenfrenado cuando estaba frente a ti. Aquella noche cuando cumplí los dieciocho juré que te haría feliz, que cuando no tuvieras valor yo sería tu fortaleza, que en tus momentos oscuros estaría ahí para iluminarte. Te amo Ichigo, te amo con tus miedos, te amo con tus fantasmas, te amo con tu oscuridad.

—Rukia. —susurró conmovido, y la abrazó con fuerza, para después besarla.

Ella le respondió con fervor. Era un beso anhelado por los dos, ya no podían ocultar su amor, su pasión y sobre todo esa necesidad que sentían el uno por el otro.

Ichigo se separó y pegó su frente en la de ella, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla.

—Es mejor que te vayas. —rogó él. —No creo poder contenerme más.

Él la adoraba, la deseaba desde hace mucho. Pero era tan pura, y el tan mezquino, no quería dañarla. Tenía que apartarla ahora que tenía un momento de lucidez.

Ichigo intentó alejarse pero ella no se lo permitió, tomó su rostro entre sus pequeñas manos, viéndolo a los ojos.

—No quiero que te contengas. —pidió ella, sus ojos violetas también mostraban el brillo del deseo.

Y entonces fue ella quien acortó la distancia y comenzó un beso desesperado. Y aquella acción inesperada embriagó a Ichigo por completo, nublándole su juicio, ella había conseguido que la deseara más, mucho más, y pronto.

La tomó por la cintura para apretarla más contra su cuerpo, mientras sus bocas seguían en aquella danza tan extraordinaria.

Una última mirada a la chica bastó para que él tomará aquella decisión que marcaría sus vidas, ella estaba sonrojada, sonriendo complacida, y con aquel deseo escrito en la mirada.

Ella era tan liviana, que no le costó trabajo cargarla entre sus brazos. Sus cuerpos parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro. Con cuidado la llevó hasta la cama de aquel camarote y la depositó suavemente sobre ella.

Entonces él se aflojó la corbata y se la quitó con una lentitud que a ella le molestó, ella lo miraba con admiración y deseo, a él le satisfacía provocar eso en ella. Se quitó el sacó y la camisa.

Y ella hizo una pequeña exclamación al ver su pecho bien torneado, aquella piel trigueña que la invitaba a besarla. Ardía en deseo por él y la estaba torturando.

Ichigo la miró con una mirada fiera e inundada en deseo mientras se quitaba las últimas prendas, ella se mordió el labio.

Con una lentitud reprochable para Rukia se acercó a la cama y luego se recostó sobre ella, cuidando de no aplastarla.

—Aún estás a tiempo de huir. —dijo él, aunque rogaba que no fuera así.

Por toda respuesta ella se apresuró a inclinarse hacia adelante para sellar sus labios en los de él, envuelta en la excitación que él le provocaba.

Pero el beso ya no fue suficiente para saciar la pasión. Ichigo llevó sus labios al cuello níveo de la chica, mientras ella acariciaba su espalda con frenesí.

Rukia tembló entre los brazos de Ichigo, sintiendo como su miembro erecto se pegaba a su cuerpo. Ichigo se separó de ella no aguantando más la tensión, con una velocidad vorágine la desnudó.

Ambos ardían en deseo, ambos se necesitaban.

Él inclinó la cabeza y nuevamente aprisionó los labios de ella.

—Estaba celoso. —murmuró él contra sus labios, luego besó y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja femenina, mientras ella lo besaba en el cuello y pasaba sus dedos sobre las hebras naranja. —ver todos esos hombres en la fiesta, deseándote me enoja. —murmuró entre gemidos.

—Pero a mi ellos no me interesan. —dijo ella gimiendo, pues Ichigo ahora le daba atención a uno de sus senos.

Él la miró, sin dejar de acariciar su seno. Era una mirada penetrante.

—Promételo. —pidió. —no me dejarás, siempre serás mía.

—Sí, siempre seré tuya, lo prometo. —respondió extasiada por las caricias de su amante.

Un beso más, fuerte, apasionado, entregado. Después él se posicionó entre sus piernas, colocando el pene en su entrada. Ella se arqueó un poco y él pudo sentir sus pezones endurecidos contra su pecho, ese pecho que desbordaba felicidad.

—Odio la idea de que otros te toquen. —platicó mientras la penetraba y ella gimió poseída por una sensualidad que desconocía. —Eres mía. —volvió a besarla mientras ella ahora recorría la piel del chico.

—Hazlo ya, no me tortures. —pidió Rukia entre susurros y él sonrió de forma arrogante.

Sus palabras desataron una tormenta de emociones, él empezó las rítmicas sacudidas mientras ella se aferraba a su pecho.

Las olas del mar chocaban contra aquella embarcación escenario de la pasión y del amor que esa pareja se profesaba.

* * *

 **Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo y me lo puedan hacer saber a través de un review. A partir de ahora viene el drama.**

 **Saludos.**


	5. A la deriva

**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **La historia es una adaptación de la película mexicana "La cobarde" (1952) del director Julio Bracho y protagonizada por Irasema Dilián y Ernesto Alonso.**

 **Advertencias:** AU, contiene OoC, muerte de un personaje. Drama.

* * *

 **LA COBARDE**

 **Capítulo 4.- A la deriva.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _No Ichigo, no hagas eso…_

— _Pero yo lo quiero, es mío…_

— _Ya lo rompiste hermano…_

— _¡Por favor detente!_

— _¡Cuidado!..._

 _._

 _._

Ichigo se despertó de golpe y con la frente sudorosa. Comprobó que seguía en su habitación y trató de normalizar su respiración. Cuando su pulso volvió a la normalidad, se recostó sobre su cama, viendo al techo.

De nuevo ese sueño. No, no era un simple sueño, era el recuerdo del accidente donde murió su madre. Lo tenía muy seguido, recordándole constantemente que su existencia sólo causaba dolor.

De no haber sido egoísta nada habría pasado, si no hubiera ido en ese auto con ella, su mamá seguiría viva.

Él no merecía ser feliz. Lo sabía y sin embargo a veces se permitía esos pequeños momentos, como cuando tocaba su piano o estaba con Rukia.

—Rukia. —susurró Ichigo recordando la noche anterior. Su fragancia y caricias las tenía muy presentes todavía.

Y tal vez ese día estaba más lúcido que de costumbre, porque sabía que la decisión tomada era la mejor… o quizás simplemente, era un bastardo sin corazón.

 **/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Esa mañana Isshin leía el periódico en el despacho de su casa mientras esperaba que sus hijos estuvieran listos para llevarlos a la central de autobuses. El pueblo era pequeño y no contaba con aeropuerto.

Bajó el periódico al sentir a alguien entrar, era Rukia que llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro y un ramo de rosas blancas recién cortadas.

—¡Buenos días tío! —saludó ella caminando a una mesa circular en medio de la habitación. Su alegría era inusual en esos días, pues aunque lo quería ocultar, la embargaba la tristeza por la próxima despedida.

Ante la mirada de Isshin, Rukia quitó las flores secas del jarrón que reposaba en el centro, y colocó las frescas.

—Rukia, no pensé que hoy estarías tan contenta. —mencionó doblando el periódico sobre su escritorio. Se puso de pie. —pensé que estarías triste por su partida.

Caminó hasta colocarse frente a su escritorio.

—Me duele que Kaien se vaya. —mencionó Rukia tomando las flores secas entre sus manos. —pero estará haciendo lo que le gusta, y en esta ocasión no nos quedamos solos, Ichigo no se va. —sonrió. Estaba feliz por la noche que compartió con él y por saber que su amor era correspondido.

—Rukia. —La seriedad de su tío llamó su atención. — Ichigo también se va. —declaró con pesar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó sin creérselo, sintiendo que algo dentro de ella se rompía.

—Le han dado una beca para Europa y también se va hoy con Kaien. Me lo dijo ayer, pensé que te lo había dicho después de la fiesta.

Vio como ellos se alejaban hacia la playa y tardaron en regresar. Supuso que Ichigo y Rukia tendrían mucho de qué hablar.

Rukia apretó en su pecho aquellas flores secas, algunos pétalos cayeron al suelo.

El dolor se apoderó de ella y luchó por no llorar.

No, él no podía hacerle eso. Debía ser una broma.

—No, alguna razón importante tuvo para ocultarlo. —mencionó fingiendo una sonrisa y calma. —voy a despedirme de él.

Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación cruzándose con Ashido.

—¿Ya se enteró? —le preguntó a su papá.

—Sí. Creo que ahora necesitará de ti.

Ashido asintió con seriedad.

.

.

Rukia encontró a Ichigo en el pórtico del jardín trasero, viendo hacia el cielo.

Él se giró hacia ella pero no la miró, vio a un costado, al suelo.

—No, no vengo a reclamarte nada. —le dejó claro. Su voz no presentaba inflexiones.

Cuando escuchó de su tío aquella noticia, además de romperse su corazón, abrió los ojos, dejando atrás la ingenuidad. Estaba empezando a verlo como en verdad era, un ser egoísta que sólo se amaba a sí mismo.

Sabía que se iba y aun así la ilusionó con una vida juntos.

Por fin él tuvo el valor de verla a los ojos, se sorprendió y sintió remordimiento al verlos vacíos, sin brillo.

—Rukia, lo siento. —mencionó dando un paso al frente, pero Rukia retrocedió y él se detuvo. —no tuve el valor para decírtelo. Pero el tiempo pasa rápido y cuando regrese, regresaré amándote más.

Ella sonrió con incredulidad.

—No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. —señaló con tono frío. —Y ahora sé que tú también estarás bien.

Era capaz de todo por conseguir sus ambiciones.

—Será difícil acostumbrarme a no tenerte conmigo, pero tu recuerdo me dará fortaleza. Tú tampoco te olvides de mí. —pidió.

—Cómo voy a olvidarte. —reprochó. —Me dejas tantos recuerdos. —dijo girando hacia la izquierda, hacia una jaula con un canario amarillo que permanecía inmóvil en una esquina. —Ese canario me lo regalaste tú, luego me lo quitaste. Y lo dejaste ciego para que cantara más. —recordó. — Ya no canta pero vive aún. ¿No pensante en él? ¿En que algún día se cansaría de vivir así?

—Rukia. —exclamó el joven. —no me odies por favor. —Su tono de voz le preocupaba. Ella se giró para verlo a la cara. —Mi amor por la música es tan grande, que si no voy no podría seguir viviendo. Perdóname por favor.

Sus suplicas las escuchó tantas veces, y en cada una de ellas, su corazón se estrujaba y ansiaba correr a sus abrazos y reconfortarlo. Pero ahora le sonaban tan vacías.

—Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes por mí. Ahora vamos, te esperan en la sala. —indicó y dio media vuelta para ingresar a la habitación.

Ichigo la vio marchar, sabía que la había lastimado pero era mejor así. La distancia entre ellos les haría bien, sobre todo a ella.

.

.

Cuando Rukia entró a la sala, fingió que todo estaba bien. Le sonrió dulcemente a Kaien pues no quería que se marchara con un mal recuerdo de ella.

—Rukia. —mencionó él con esa voz dulce y suave que utilizaba siempre que hablaba con ella.

—Kaien, te deseo buena suerte a dónde vas, aunque no la necesitas. —le dijo y se acercó para abrazarlo.

—Te extrañaré, pero te escribiré seguido. —Kaien seguía reteniéndola entre sus brazos lo más que podía.

—Bueno, dense prisa o se les hará tarde. —interrumpió Ashido, quien se quedaría en casa varios días más.

Kaien soltó a Rukia esperando que el tiempo pasara rápido para regresar a su lado. Se fue manteniendo la promesa de callar sus sentimientos hasta el día de su regreso.

.

.

Rukia observó desde la reja de la casa como aquel auto negro partía con Kaien, Ichigo, y sus tíos.

Y junto con él, también se iban sus ilusiones y alegrías.

Ingresó a la casa y caminó directo al jardín. Estando sola permitió que las lágrimas fluyeran.

Estaba tan herida, y enojada. Pero ya se había cansado del juego de Ichigo, de que siempre la dominara a voluntad.

No más.

No sufriría de nuevo por él, no lloraría por él, no lo amaría más.

—Rukia. —Ashido susurró a su espalda. Se limpió las lágrimas antes de girar.

—Así que amas a alguno de ellos. —mencionó triste. —no, no me contestes. —se apuró a decir al ver que ella abrió la boca. —así será más fácil para mi decirte una verdad que he callado tanto tiempo. —dijo acercándose más. —Rukia te quiero, te quiero desde que llegaste a esta casa. —Esa declaración la dejó sorprendida. — Lo sé, no soy tan cálido como Kaien, ni te necesito tanto como Ichigo, pero te quiero, a mi modo.

—Ashido…

—Sé que estás triste por su partida, te ofrezco un hombro para llorar y unos brazos que te protegerán de todo. —mencionó.

Ella estiró su brazo para acariciar su cara con delicadeza.

—Quisiera contestarte que sí, en verdad, pero en este momento no puedo. —señaló con tristeza. —Desearía que todo fuera tan diferente. —dijo retirando su mano.

—Está bien, sabré esperar. —mencionó. Su paciencia era su mayor virtud.

Había esperado cinco años para obtener una pintura muy famosa, sabría esperar unos cuantos meses más.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Aquella tarde Rukia se encontraba sentada en un sillón junto al ventanal que daba al patio, observaba los colores naranjas de cielo y de vez en cuando reía al ver al perro jugar con las hojas secas.

Sobre su regazo había una cobija tapando sus piernas y sobre la mesita de noche, una taza con restos de té.

Había pasado unas semanas muy difíciles. Aunque quería evitarlo, la partida de Ichigo la dañó mucho. En las noches de soledad lloraba sobre su almohada, y por el día miraba al horizonte y se preguntaba que estaría haciendo, si estaría triste, si la extrañaba.

—Rukia. —Ashido interrumpió su meditación. Entró llevando consigo varias cartas.—¿ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí, él té está haciendo efecto. —mencionó.

—Pero si mañana te sigues sintiendo mal le hablaré a mi papá para que regrese. —advirtió dejando las cartas sobre la mesita.

De nuevo estaba en un viaje de negocios y esta vez llevó a su hermana con él.

—¿Segura que no quieres tomar medicamento?

Rukia se llevó las manos al vientre.

—Sí, segura. —sonrió.

Apenas una semana atrás descubrió que estaba embarazada, fue una gran sorpresa que la dejó sin saber cómo reaccionar. Finalmente le dio gusto, tendría un hijo, y por ahora lo mantenía en secreto. Pero la felicidad estaba siendo opacada por un dolor en el abdomen que apareció en la mañana. Iría a consulta a primera hora del día siguiente.

—De acuerdo, entonces te iré a preparar algo delicioso para cenar. —sonrió Ashido. Había solicitado una baja temporal con la excusa de que quería incursionar en el negocio familiar, pero ella intuía que trataba de mitigar su tristeza. —mientras tanto, entretente leyendo el correo.

Ashido se fue y Rukia le hizo caso para no aburrirse. La mayoría eran invitaciones de eventos para su tío o cuentas para pagar. Había dos destinadas a ella. La primera era de Kaien contándole que le estaba yendo muy bien en su trabajo, que cada día apreciaba más la vida que tenían gracias a su padre y que se sentía satisfecho al ver la cara sonriente de las personas a las que curaba.

Rukia se alegró por él, pero también sabía que no todo podía ser color de rosa y que Kaien se lo ocultaba para no preocuparla.

Sus manos temblaron al leer el remitente de la otra carta.

—Ichigo. —murmuró. Era la primera carta que le enviaba en esos casi dos meses y medio de su partida. Se regañó mentalmente por emocionarse.

Abrió el sobre con la rapidez que le permitían sus torpes movimientos y empezó a leerla.

Primero le contaba que su adaptación a la ciudad no fue fácil, pero ahora se sentía muy feliz. También le contó que conoció a alguien muy importante que podría impulsar su carrera.

Pero los últimos renglones la dejaron sin aliento.

"Lo siento Rukia, conocí a alguien. Voy a casarme pronto, no podré cumplir mi promesa."

Rukia arrugó el papel y lo dejó caer al suelo.

Sintió que le faltaba el aire. No esperaba nada de él, aquella tarde cuando se despidieron se resignó a que su destino no era estar juntos, pero incluso así, aquella noticia dolía.

¿Tan pronto la había olvidado? ¿O es que realmente nunca la amó y sólo jugó con ella?

Pero todos sus pensamientos quedaron pausados porque un fuerte dolor en el vientre se hizo presente.

—¡Ay! —exclamó con fuerza llevándose una mano a la zona adolorida. —¡Ay! —volvió a gritar con más fuerza. El dolor se hacía cada vez peor.

Ashido, que la había escuchado gritar, ya corría en su auxilio. Quedó pálido cuando Rukia se quitó la cobija y vio la sangre manchando la parte baja de su vestido.

Estaba teniendo una hemorragia.

Ella fue la primera en reaccionar, su bebé dependía de lo rápido que actuaran.

—Llévame a la clínica. —pidió angustiada poniéndose de pie. —¡Mi bebé!

—¿Bebé? —preguntó desconcertado el chico de cabello caoba.

Pero no era momento de hablar, más tarde resolvería sus dudas. Él rápidamente la cargó en sus brazos y se dirigió al coche.

En el camino hacia la clínica le habló al médico para que tuvieran todo listo.

Rukia no dejaba de llorar por el dolor en su vientre y por el temor de que perdiera al bebé que esperaba.

—Va a salir todo bien. —le dijo Ashido apretando por un momento sus manos antes de regresar la suya al volante. Conducía lo más rápido que podía.

Entre su miedo y dolor, Rukia agradeció por su presencia a su lado. Sin él se hubiera sentido más insegura y desprotegida.

Cuando llegaron a la clínica ya dos enfermeros la esperaban con una silla de ruedas. La ayudaron a sentarse en ella y la llevaron a encontrarse con el médico.

Ashido permaneció sentado en la sala de espera por largas horas.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Cuando Ashido entró a la habitación de la clínica, encontró a Rukia durmiendo. Se acercó lentamente y acarició su cabello.

Según el médico, tuvo un aborto espontaneo a sus casi seis semanas de embarazo, el médico no le dio una razón en específico para ello. Cuando Rukia lo supo entró en estado de histeria, gritó, lloró y rogó por su bebé, así que le dieron sedantes.

Él no sabía que decirle para ayudarla a superar su pérdida, lo único que podía hacer es permanecer a su lado.

Arrastró una silla hasta la cercanía de la cama y se sentó ahí por horas, sosteniendo la mano de la chica dormida.

.

.

Rukia despertó con un sentimiento de vacío. Miró alrededor, estaba todavía en la clínica. La habitación estaba a media luz pues ya estaba atardeciendo y las luces estaban apagadas, Ashido dormitaba en la silla junto a su cama y agarraba su mano. No quiso despertarlo así que no lo movió a pesar de que su mano empezaba a entumirse.

La mano libre la llevó a su vientre, el que ahora estaba vacío. Sólo lo había tenido poco tiempo pero perderlo le estaba causando un gran dolor.

Y pensó en Ichigo, y en la vida que se estaría dando, sin saber que su hijo había muerto, y junto con él, ella.

—Rukia. —dijo Ashido aún un poco aturdido. Ella volteó a verlo con la tristeza reflejada en el rostro.

—Sabes que me he entregado a un hombre. —mencionó con seriedad. —nunca diré el nombre, pero ¿aun así quieres algo conmigo?

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Te entenderé si quieres rechazarme.

—Tu pasado no me importa, yo seré tu presente y tu futuro. —señaló Ashido tomando su mano de nuevo. Él la quería y por ahora eso bastaría. Poco a poco se encargaría de hacer que lo amara y de tratar de sanar sus heridas.

—Entonces te prometo que nunca te arrepentirás de esta decisión, no tendrás una queja mía, te seré siempre fiel. —declaró ella.

Tal vez esa era su venganza contra Ichigo, hacerle saber que ya no sería más de él, y por su venganza estaba dispuesta a todo, hasta renunciar al amor.

Ashido apretó su mano y la alzó para besarla dulcemente.

—Bienvenida a tu nueva vida. —le dijo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

La recuperación de Rukia fue lenta y dolorosa, por las noches no podía dormir pensando en ese hijo que no conocería. A sus tíos les contaron una mentira para justificar su condición.

Ashido se encargó de anunciar, unos días después de su salida del hospital, su compromiso. Kukkaku e Isshin tomaron la notica con alegría, aunque se preocuparon por la respuesta de Kaien e Ichigo.

Kaien fue el único en enviar una carta felicitando a la pareja, disculpándose por no poder asistir por su trabajo.

La boda se planeó para tres meses después. La tía Kukkaku era la que se encargaba de tomar la mayoría de las decisiones, junto a Ashido. Rukia rara vez intervenía, únicamente pidió una boda discreta.

Y aunque fingía estar normal, la verdad era que no era la misma. Ya no era feliz.

El tiempo pasó y por fin llegó el día tan ansiado para el novio.

La recepción se llevó a cabo en el patio de la mansión. Todo bellamente adornado con luces y arreglos florales naturales.

Rukia no vaciló cuando dijo "acepto" ante el juez, pero seguía sintiéndose vacía.

La música empezó y los invitados se dispersaron para disfrutar de la velada.

Ashido y Rukia fueron al centro de la pista para su primer baile como esposos.

—Te ves muy hermosa hoy. —susurró Ashido a su oído mientras la sostenía de la cintura y comenzaban a valsear.

—Tú siempre te ves apuesto. —le contestó ella.

El baile siguió hasta que abruptamente Ashido se detuvo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Te tengo una sorpresa. —mencionó él y se separó, indicándole que girara hacia un costado.

Su corazón dio un vuelco y palpitó con fuerza.

Ahí, entre la multitud, estaba Ichigo observándolos.

* * *

 **No tengo excusas para actualizar después de dos años y algo tan corto. Simplemente aproveché que vi la película de nuevo y me dieron ganas de escribir un poco.**

 **Saludos a quien todavía lea esto.**


End file.
